Summer Sleep
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sequel to Summer Heat! Usui promised to take Misaki out to eat. Then where do they go after that? The summer gets hotter! And fluffier! :3


**Hello again everyone! :D Here it is, just like I promised! If you read the prequel to this fic, Summer Heat, then thanks! I appreciate you coming to read this sequel too! It includes 30% more fluff! X3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! D:**

**

* * *

**

Summer Sleep

"Geez, I swear. Calling me out at such an odd time of day, Baka Usui…"

Misaki grumbled to herself under her breath as she stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of her house. "He said he'd be waiting-"

"Yo, Prez."

"GAH!" Misaki spun around on her heel like a skater on ice at the deep voice in her ear that sent prickles down her spine. "My God you scared the crap outta me!" She shouted.

"Yeah, yeah don't make a fuss." He waved his hand dismissively.

"W-Who's making a fuss?" she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him to hide her slight blush. "It's your fault for always sneaking up on me you stalker outer-space alien." She scoffed.

"Right, right." He chuckled. "Sorry." His tone went from playful to somewhat seductive. "I'm just so glad that Prez came out to meet me today like I requested. You could have declined or stood me up, you know." He told her.

"Who would do something so cowardly?" she spat, immediately turning back to face him. "I detest people who are too scared to confront others face to face." She growled.

"Alright, calm down." He teased and she glared at him. "Won't you be hot in that outfit today, Prez? It's going to be a pretty humid day again." He warned, taking in her black knee-length skirt and cherry-blossom-pink t-shirt. "Sure you don't want to go back in and change? I could help you-"

"NO THANK YOU!" she shoved him away, steaming. "I'm just fine in this, you pervert!" she fumed.

"Okay, if you say so." He shrugged.

They stood there together for a moment longer as Misaki tried to simmer down a bit.

"S-So where's this special place you wanted to…take me to?" She asked, breathing slowly.

"It's someplace very special to me. I go there all the time." He began walking and Misaki gradually followed.

"Stop being ambiguous and just tell me!" She demanded.

"Calm down, Prez. Just be patient, you'll see when we get there." He winked over his shoulder and Misaki closed her mouth, forgetting the witty comeback she had intended to sting him with.

She followed him in silence down the path she always too to work. The sun was blazing down mercilessly, even though it was almost 5 in the evening, which was why she had been complaining about Usui's lousy timing earlier. Misaki was beginning to suspect where it was they were going when Usui halted outside of none other than Maid Latte.

"Well _that_ sure was anti-climactic." She mumbled. Usui smiled and led the way in. "It seems that even on my days off I always somehow wind up in this place." She sighed.

Usui took her to his usual table and Misaki turned away from the kitchen, wanting to avoid the excited squeals of her co-workers for as long as possible. However, she did not get much peace before Erika spotted her.

"Ah Misaki!" she rushed over to her friend and leaned down. "On a date with Usui? _Finally!_'" she beamed.

"N-No! Of course not! And what do you mean by _finally?_" she cried, flustered.

"Ah~! Misaki-chaaan!"

"Crap. Manager-"

"It's so nice to see you!" The enthusiastic 30-year-old threw her arms around the younger maid. "It's your day off so I didn't expect to see you!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh and Usui-kun as well! What a pleasant surprise!" she chirped.

After much more squealing and swooning, Usui finally ordered Misaki's meal for her, which annoyed her to no end since she had assumed that she could get whatever she pleased.

"No way, Prez." He locked his emerald eyes with hers. "I said that I would take you out to eat, so you're eating what I get for you."

His reasoning was so idiotic Misaki could not even find the words to reply.

After a several minute wait, Misaki was confronted with an extravagant dinner plate set out before her, complete with a salad and side dishes. She was sort of happy because she had never really gotten the chance to taste the food that she served before. Usui ordered a pork dish for himself.

When they had both finally finished, Misaki felt fuller than she could remember feeling in a while and she almost let her guard down with a satiated smile before catching herself. Erika soon returned to ask if there was anything else they needed.

"Not for me, thanks." Misaki replied, still a bit embarrassed to be pandered to by her close friend.

"And you Usui-kun?" Erika asked with a sweet smile.

"I'll have the double chocolate strawberry cake." He responded, and with that, the maid was off.

The two Seika High students sat in silence with the din of the Café around them until Erika returned with the dessert.

"Enjoy!" she called out over her shoulder as she skipped away.

Misaki stared down that the double-layered cake made of pure chocolate with strawberry icing and sprinkles on top. "You're going to eat all that?" she asked, unable to hide her wonder and shock.

"I never said _I _was going to eat it." He smirked.

"…W-What did you say?" she stuttered.

"This is the cake I created. I gave them the recipe and manager liked it so much that she put in on the menu. Now I want to know what Ayuzawa thinks of it." His stare was that of someone saying 'you know you want to', and Misaki flushed bright red at his cool expression.

"I-I'm not eating all of this! There's no way!" she declined. "I'll pay for my meal and be on my way." She said, pushing her chair back and beginning to stand. But Usui reached across the small table and grabbed her wrist, stopping the tomboyish president in her tracks.

"No, no, Prez." He purred. "_I'm_ treating you, remember? Now sit down." She hesitated a moment but then took her seat once more and Usui let her go.

"Fine. But I'm still not eating all of this." She huffed, crossing her arms again and pouting cutely and quite irresistibly.

"Really? But that's such a shame considering _I'm _not going to and since I got it just for you. And I'm also paying for it. What a waste…" he sighed, trailing off and feigning disappointment. But though Misaki saw through his guilt charade, she simply could not bear the burden of wasting his money and kindness.

"Alright…" she grumbled reluctantly. "But if I throw up, I'm blaming you."

"That won't happen, I promise." Usui smirked. "After you eat this, you'll consider it a crime to do such a thing."

"Well aren't _we _conceited?" she scoff good-naturedly. She lifted her fork and took off a piece of the elegant, brown cake. She hesitated when she felt Usui's emerald eyes boring into her, but quickly popped the sweet into her mouth. The flavor immediately hit her tongue like a delightful and unexpected surprise. Her posture straightened up with the slightest shock, but Usui even noticed such a tiny movement and the way her golden eyes widened.

"Well?" He prompted. "How is it, Prez?"

Misaki cleared her throat to give herself time to think up a reply.

"Well…" she fumbled, feeling as though she were under pressure to answer some significant question. "It's kind of dry and there's too much chocolate flavor to it…" But Usui could clearly see how much she was struggling to criticize it and smirked smugly. "But…" her voice lowered and she avoided his eyes. "But…it's really good." She finally admitted. She glanced up at him quickly to see his reaction and found him blinking at her in surprise before he smiled again; a very sincere smile this time.

"I'm glad, Ayuzawa." She stiffened, knowing that when he called her by her name instead of "Prez" he was about 10 times more serious. "I'm really glad you like it."

"Y…Yeah." She took a sip of her water to slow the procession of heat to her cheeks. She found Usui staring at her expectantly, and she gave a small smile, unbeknownst even to herself.

She willingly took another bite and then another, but after a while, even the sweet and delicious taste of the cake began to make her stomach a bit queasy. But knowing that Usui was waiting on her to finish his creation, she forced herself to swallow the final piece and leaned back heavily in her chair.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa." He smiled.

"Wh-What's with that? Baka Usui…" she mumbled, looking away as Erika came to give them their bill. As soon as Usui had paid, Misaki immediately felt guilty. "A-At least let me pay the tip." She insisted.

"Ayuzawa." His voice froze her in her movements to go through her purse. "It's. Fine. Okay?" he murmured. She slowly put her wallet away.

After Satsuki had seen them off as happily as a mother sees her child off to the first day of kindergarten, Misaki and Usui left the Café to be greeted by a cooling evening.

"Ah. It's so much nicer than before." She smiled to herself. "I kind of want to stay out a little longer…"

"Oh really?" the blonde boy cut into her monologue. "Is it really that hard for you to part with me, Prez?"

"S-Shut up! Where are you getting all these insane ideas?" she shouted.

But just then, a pang went through her chest and settled in her stomach and her face twisted a bit in pain. Usui suddenly turned serious.

"Are you alright, Ayuzawa?" he moved closer to her, but she stepped away.

"Y-Yeah. I just…want to enjoy this cool air." She began walking toward the small park adjacent to Maid Latte. Usui followed, watching her closely. Misaki went to the middle of the grass and stood there, looking around at the deserted area around her. "Humph." She pouted. "I can't believe more people aren't out here enjoying such rare weather in this season." She sounded disgusted and Usui found it adorable.

"Well then," he whispered. "There's more room for the two of _us_ to enjoy it." He pointed out.

"Quit it, you pervert." She growled lightly, feeling another pang in her stomach. She placed her purse on the ground and sat down with an exhausted sigh.

"What's wrong, Ayuzawa? You're not feeling sick, are you?" Usui asked.

"No. I just want to relax a bit and lie in the grass. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Alright then. I will too." Usui declared, sitting down on her left side.

"DON'T SIT SO CLOSE!" She snarled and the boy chuckled, amused and just looked at her until she caved in. "Fine. I don't care. Do whatever you want."

She then leaned back and lay down on the grass, staring up at the array of pinks and purples in the melting golden sunset.

Then, she suddenly felt as though she were going to be ill, and resorted to taking deep, calming breathes. Usui obviously noticed her change of pace and looked down at her.

"You feel sick." He stated.

"Well who wouldn't after eating all of that?" she wheezed.

Usui gave her a small smile, knowing full-well why it was she had forced herself to such a limit. He thanked her in his mind and watched as she closed her eyes.

He reached forward and let his hand rest on her stomach, gently tracing circles in soothing patterns. She gasped when he made contact, but gradually began to relax as the pain and satiated feelings began to slowly die away. She soon closed her eyes and breathed evenly, letting his calming movements melt her discomfort away. Finally, she no longer felt sick and did not notice the small smile that had formed on her lips. Usui took notice of this and gradually came to a stop, then moving his hand up to her face and playing with her hair as she slept lightly.

After several moments, he lay down beside her and placed one arm across her stomach and slid the other under her shoulders. He rested his head on her chest so that the sounds of her heartbeat filled his ears with melodious rhythm.

It must have been ten more moments that they laid there together before Misaki stirred and her golden eyes flickered open. But when she found Usui sleeping on her shoulder with his arms around her, she was a bit more than shocked.

"Usui! W-W-What are you-?"

"Shhhh…calm down, Ayuzawa." He murmured. "I can't hear." He nestled closer to her, pressing his ear closer to her chest. Once she realized what he meant, she immediately felt self-conscious and embarrassed. Her heart rate doubled at the least, and her breathing was faster than a dog's. She could not move nor push him off, yet what frightened her the most was how much she did _not _want to push him off. "Your heart's pounding like a stampede. Go back to sleep, Prez." He whispered.

But his request was easier said than done. She lay awake for about three more, dragged-out minutes, swallowing frequently and trying to slow her heartbeat as well as her restrain her blushes.

Finally, her eyes fixed on the distant, pink sky and a feeling of melancholy overcame her. The next moment, she was nearly asleep and Usui listened satisfactorily as the rapid thumping of her heart faded and slowed back into its natural rhythm.

She soon fell asleep once more, but he made sure to stay awake so that he could take her home. He contented himself with merely listening to her pulse, until finally the darkening sky warned him of the time.

Slowly, as not to wake her, Usui slid his arm away from beneath her shoulders and lifted his head. He took his arm off of her stomach and sat up before sliding his arms back under her limp form and lifting her up as he stood. He somehow managed to grab her purse before he proceeded to carry her bridal style back to her home.

Her head rested against his chest and he smiled fondly at her when she unconsciously snuggled closer to him in her sleep, her fingers gently gripping his shirt.

He hugged her close to him and kissed her head, figuring that he would wake her only when he set her down outside her house.

Until then, he would let his beloved President get her Summer Sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry if the scenes seemed repetitive in some of my stories but I just can't help it! ^^ Hope you liked it!  
**

**Please review! **


End file.
